


High horse

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip tells Kathryn she’s a little too brash
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	High horse

“You are rubbing people here the wrong way.” Phillip warned her.

“You’re too brash and come off as a monster to people.” Phillip added.

“People like me.” Kathryn scoffed in disbelief.

“Not from what I’ve heard.” Phillip rose his voice.

Kathryn wasn’t exactly popular around Chicago Hope. Many people would have rather she'd disappear somewhere far away and never come back.

“It’s better you hear this from me than someone else.” Phillip said to her.

“You can take that high horse of yours and shove it.” Kathryn yelled at him before storming out of his office.


End file.
